Te amo
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Dedicado a Yami Taisho, por su cumpleaños. "Déjame romper mi promesa... amandote" LinkxMarth y eso es todo lo que tienen que saber.


_Marth PoV_

Son caricias de escarcha las que rozan mi cuerpo cuando tus manos se posan sobre él…

Son besos de viento los que cubre mi piel cuando tus labios tocan la esperanza de mi alma que vive por tu amor…

Son pensamientos delicados como prendas de seda, tan tersos como ellas, los que dibujan tu figura en mi cabeza. Pero es tinta china cual veneno la que tatúa tu imagen y nombre sobre mi corazón y pecho, son brasas ardientes como el sol los pecados de mi carne que te busca en medio de delirios, y eres tú agua pura y cristalina quien los lava…

Y es así que tus caricias se vuelven escarcha amable para apagar el fuego, tales como tus besos gentiles cual la brisa que no dejan que la flama se ahogue por completo, y me doy cuenta, que lo real es que no tengo escapatoria, porque mi socorro es mi perdición… Condena que se quede en tus labios tentándome como cada día a volver a probarlos y caer de nuevo en flamas.

Llama ardiente de ésta que es mi pasión que se desborda incontenible tan sólo por mirarte y soy adicto, lo admito.

¿Por qué no eres como la rosa que pierde fuerza al ser arrancada de su casto rosal y se muere al ser prostituida para la mirada ajena, sola en un florero?

Dices que el amor siempre es puro, sin importar hacia quién, pero… ¿existe esa pureza cuando lo que hacemos es engañar a quienes nos aman?

Si quiero su corazón una vez, o si lo quiebro.

Las miradas que regalamos a nuestras respectivas "parejas formales" podrían confundirse con cálidas cuando lo cierto es que tras ellas hay más culpa que cariño y es todo una fachada que busca pedir perdón por "hacerlo" con otro.

Sonrío, porque es irónico, pero tiene sentido ahora más que antes el hecho de que se supone vaya a casarme con Sheeda y no contigo… aún cuando es a ti a quien realmente hago el amor. Mi verdadera cuestión perdura en si dejarlo todo por ti valdría realmente la pena, porque aún no estoy seguro siquiera si me amas o si es para ti todo como se suponía fuera lo nuestro en un principio… Sólo sexo.

Hay tantos que usan la frase "te amo" como falsa promesa tan sólo para acostarse con alguien… nosotros no somos de ellos. Todo lo contrario.

El silencio rompe mi cordura mientras trato de desdibujarte en mi pensamiento, sabiendo de antemano que me resultara imposible mientras, busco palabras que puedan recrear mis sentimientos…

No las tengo…

* * *

**"Te amo."**

* * *

_Link PoV_

Zelda…

¿Puedes adivinar mi mentira?

Si río nervioso ahora mientras hablas de lo emocionante que es que Marth se case, ¿te das cuenta? Me refiero a que… si lo sabes, ¿por qué no te detienes con esto?

Siento como si trataras de empujarme a rogar que te detengas, que dejes de preguntar sobre qué tipo de flores es mejor para el ramo de Sheeda, la afortunada princesa que se casará con quien se ha vuelto tan importante para mí…

¿Esperas que lo grite ahora? Que deje caer en pedazos la poca dignidad que me queda admitiendo, primero que, no sólo te he engañado, sino que ha sido con un hombre de que… del que estoy enamorado.

¿Serías tan masoquista como para esperar esa declaración que amenazaría con hacernos llorar a ambos de impotencia y coraje? ¿No es más fácil pretender que todo está bien y que el que él se case pueda significar que olvidemos nuestros "encuentros casuales" para concentrarnos en "lo realmente importante"…?

Como para mi es seguir fingiendo que te amo y que lo que pasa entre él y yo es solo un juego pasajero que nació del aburrimiento de ambos por una sexualidad indefinida y suponer que probar de vez en cuando nuestra suerte teniendo relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo podía hacerlo todo más emocionante… ¿más liberador?

Tal vez al principio lo fue, pero… ¿ahora? Ahora estoy como atrapado por que mi boca se niega a aceptar la demanda de mi corazón que es huir de todo y entregarme en sus brazos confesando lo que ambos sabemos y pero no me he atrevido a decir.

Si lo pienso, no es nada frente a los demás, porque nadie lo ve... es un secreto. Y termino por sonreír irónicamente a eso…

* * *

**¿No lo ves?**

* * *

Están ambos en la cama… Marth sobre Link, apenas abriéndose la túnica, antes siquiera de quitarse los guantes, tomando la mano de Link para ponerla sobre la piel ahora expuesta, sin quererlo, reconociendo la sensación cálida de lágrimas en sus propias mejillas al cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en el roce que le ofrece los dedos de Link.

**Toca mi pecho y siente mi corazón… está latiendo por ti.**

Cada prenda terminara por caer con cuidado sobre el suelo, porque cubrir los sentimientos es ahora más importante que cubrir la piel de la mirada, porque aun cuando todo esté tan claro, lo físico vuelve al sentimiento confuso, porque ahora, donde se suponía no existiera nada, con sólo tocar, con una caricia, con un beso…

**Déjame romper mi promesa… **

Es darse cuenta que nunca fue "nada" realmente...

**Amándote. **

Y si el beso se intensifica entre ellos y las lágrimas vuelven a los ojos azules y los vuelven cascada cristalina de sus emociones confundidas tan profundas como el mismo dolor de no poder decir ni una sola palabra sincera a quien se quiere hace desear dejarlo todo, solo para que ese instante perdure y nunca se acabe.

**Olvida mi nombre y perdóname.**

Su beso se vuelve, más que pasional, necesitado, ahora que sus manos buscan acariciar la piel del otro, como si en ella pudiera encontrar alivio a la pena, como si en cada caricia dada y recibida se encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta que los atormenta a ambos y busca desesperadamente libertarse al ser contestada.

**Ámame… si puedes.**

Pero, en cuando se vuelve más profundo, cuando los besos húmedos marcan un camino de besos sobre el pecho ajeno, o cuando los dedos pálidos del otro peinan cabellos dorados que han dejado de parecer oro, librándose de toda belleza física para volverse casi espiritual en medio de la penumbra.

No queda nada para ellos.

**Si no, entonces mátame.**

Si la cálida lengua del hylian encuentra en su recorrido lo más íntimo del príncipe y lo delinea con lo que podría confundirse con lujuria antes de decidirse a probarlo por completo en su boca que le da la bienvenida con un calor casi tan atrapante como la humedad que vuelve loco al mayor de los dos, haciéndolo estremecerse, torturando las sábanas en sus manos, sin importarle ya intentar reprimir los gemidos por el éxtasis.

**Porque no quiero vivir sin tu amor.**

Pero justo antes de terminar, con precisión temporal ganada por la experiencia, los labios atacantes dejan a su presa, para permitir a ambos prisioneros de la pasión encontrarse con la mirada azul del otro, mientras la misma habitación parece desvanecerse ante la promesa de que el tiempo puede hacerlo también si se mantienen así, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Es imposible pensar que lo dedos de alguno de los dos pueda ser tersos a estas alturas, tantos años practicando con la espada los han llenado de callos, así que, hasta las caricias más sutiles son como lijas en la piel. Y el que los dedos de Link, aunque lubricados entre saliva y pre-semen, hurguen en la sensible entrada de quien por esta noche se somete para él a todo deseos es doloroso… provocativa y placenteramente doloroso.

**Mátame como matas una rosa…**

Uno, dos, tres… con eso basta, porque no les sobre paciencia sino que les falta a ambos. Tomar y entregarse es su droga más poderosa y, ahora, la necesitan.

Por eso súplicas mudas por el príncipe lo llevan a seguir, a remplazar a la amable caricia por la dulce tortura de entrar en él, tomando sus piernas, una con cada mano y separarlas para mirarlo, contemplarlo y… tener mejor acceso a la invitación de poseerlo, de tomar todo de él y darse de igual forma por completo.

**Despojándola de sus pétalos.**

No hay suavidad en ellos. Lo único que puede apagar la urgencia de decir lo que sienten en desahogando su cuerpo, pero ya ni eso es suficiente. Por eso el hylian necesita tomarlo con fuerza, por si caso así se ahogan las palabras dulces que piensa, hiriéndolo e hiriéndose. Entre gemidos de placer y dolor que apaguen los pensamientos cursis, que lo ayuden a olvidarlos o al menos a dejar de sentirlos tan profundo…

Pero ya no les queda nada que pueda llamarse superficial.

**Deshójame…**

Por suerte, o por desgracia, todo tiene un final y ese es el de los dos.

Link termina de vestirse y se levanta para ir a su propia habitación, dejando detrás a un príncipe de hielo, hielo derretido que se vuelve agua que destila entre lágrimas que rompen con la inexpresividad de su rostros que no se atreve a mirar al guerrero ahora desarmado que debe retirarse, tratando de comandarse no mirar hacia atrás.

**Si hay algo que lamento…**

El sonido de pisadas se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de cerrarla tras de sí porque, lo cierto es, que no acepta aún la despedida y que, aun sin verlas puede sentir las lágrimas de Marth muriendo en la almohada que ahora lo hace sentir celos, tan sólo por pensar que debería ser él quien resguardara cada uno de los zafiros en los que se convertían esas lágrimas, final de fantasía para su príncipe encantado… embrujado ahora por un destino fatal que lo aleja de su amado.

**Es irme sin decir: **

Y es así que el guerrero debe, para compensar la pérdida, formar en sus ojos los propios zafiros: Llorando, mirando atrás.

**"También te amo."**

* * *

_Yami!! Perdon por la tardanza x_X espero que haya valido la pena. Es solo que tuve... demasiadas ideas para lo que podía hacer para ti que no podía decidirme, y temrina iniciando como 3 fics diferentes xD pero este fue el ganador, tanto por la cantidad de palabras como un poco por la forma de redactarlo, creeme que le puse mucho empeño y tuve mucho cuidado en elegir cada palabra para que fuera la adecuada. Sé que es algo cursi... u//u pero es con mucho cariño. _

_Feliz cumpleaños!!! (y perdón por el retrazo) _

_Para todos los demás, cuidense y ¡gracias por leer!_

_**PD:** Si a alguien le interesa, además hay un fanart sobre este fic, pueden revisar mi perfil y encontrar alli un link a la imagen en mi Deviantart, sólo cuidado xD porque tiene advertencia por el contenido. _


End file.
